I Always Loved The Frost
by dbear851
Summary: Jack Frost is now a Guardian. He loves playing and watching over the children but when he meets a teenage girl that believes in him, everything changes.


I Always Loved The Frost

Chapter 1

_I always loved the frost. How beautiful it looked when the sun shined on it, how you could draw little pictures in it, and just the cool feeling you get from touching it. Of course all through my life I only thought of it as the weather. I never knew that there was more to it._

_-Dalia_

Jack

I am now a guardian. Caring and helping for children. I love it. Not all the children believe in me, only a small few do. But it's fun playing with them; snowball fights, building snowmen, sledding, skating. It's great! I couldn't ask for anything else.

"Jack! Jack! Wanna play?" Jamie calls to me from down the street. I fly over to him.

"Sure, kid." I say. He get's on his sled and I create an ice road for him to speed along, like old times.

As I'm having fun someone walks right through me and I get that feeling, that horrible feeling of not being believed in. That feeling that I've never forgotten. Jamie stops sledding and runs up to me,

"Jack, are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say but I can't help but stare at the person who walked through me. I run over to her. She's crying. I feel like I need to do something. So I kiss her forehead. Well, sort of. I'm about a millimetre from her or else she'll go through me. As I do this she shivers.

"Sorry!" I shout. But then she becomes happy as my magic warms her with it's cold. She smiles and whispers to herself, "What just happened? I've just become so happy...'"

I smile and get this fuzzy feeling inside.I wave my staff around and make it snow softly.

"Jack! Are you coming?" Jamie walks up to me and says this. The girl turns and gives him a weird look.

"Who are you talking to?" She asks.

"Jack Frost!" Jamie blurts out. I scoff.

"Jamie she can't see me." I say.

"Oh,"

"'Oh' what?" the girl says.

"Um . . ." Jamie stammers.

"Hey, kid, if you say he's real, then he's real." she smiles and walks away.

"Woah, normally people just say-" Jamie starts.

"Say that I don't exist entirely! Wow!" I get overcome with joy, "Hey Jamie, why don't you go play with Cupcake and the others, I have something I need to do." Jamie nods and runs off. I follow the girl.

"Jack Frost. Huh. Haven't hear that expression in forever." I hear her say under her breath as I walk beside her. _Expression?_

"Hey, I'm real you know." I say. She doesn't hear me. I see she's shivering.

"It wasn't this cold a minute ago! Brr!" she takes out her scarf and wraps it around her neck.

"Oh, sorry." I apologize. We've come to her house. She goes inside and I stand on her porch.

"She's...different." I say. I see her in her window and fly up there. I sit on the window sill. She starts to sing a song.

Winter lovely, Winter snow

Frost and chilly, Winter goes

Oh how I love snow,

Oh how I love frost on my windows

Cold but beautiful.

I stare in wonder. Her voice is so beautiful. . .like . . .FROST! She said frost was beautiful! I get an idea.

She turns to look out the window and as I'm sitting there I make the frost form on the glass.

"What?" she says, "That's weird, frost never comes that quickly." I smile.

"It always does, you're just never there to see it." I say. I start to write the lyrics of her song in the frost. Her eyes go wide.

"What the heck! What's going on?" she falls onto her bed, "Wha-...that kid. He said . . .could it be...no..." she closes her eyes. I walk into her room and lean on my staff.

"Jack Frost?" she says. I'm shocked. Did she just . . .?

"That's me!" I say. She opens her eyes and screams. I scream too.

"You're real! You're standing in my room!" she yells.

"You can see me?" I ask.

"Yes!" she shouts.

"Hey, hey, no need to shout here. I'm real, yes. I'm Jack Frost." I say.

"How come I couldn't see you when that kid was talking to you?" she asks.

"Well, you have to believe in me to see me and I guess now you do."

"You're...wow." she says. I scoff.

"Wow?"

"Well, um...uh..." she gets up and comes closer to me. "You're really Jack Frost."

"Yeah, flesh and blood." I smirk.

"Do...do you mind?"

"Not at all." I say, she touches my arm.

"You're ice cold."

"That's me."

"You're eyes are so beau-" she coughs, "blue." I smile.

"They weren't like that before." I say, "Before I was Jack Frost."

"Huh?"

"I was a human, like you. Brown eyes, brown hair . . . until I fell into the pond."

"Oh," she sits back down on her bed.

"Well, what's your name?" I ask.

"I'm Dalia." she says.

"Cool. Jack. I'm sure you already knew that." I say.

"So all those times I felt a cold breeze, it was you?" she asks.

"Yep."

"All those times it snowed and frost was on my window, it was you?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Here I was thinking that you were a myth, but now you're standing right in front of me." she says. I smirk.

"Well, I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of children. I've been like this for 300 years."


End file.
